


Drawing on his walls

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: A better future [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: While Felicity and William are at Smoak Tech, and Oliver is taking care of Lucas, Mia has a burst of inspiration and goes to work right away. What kind of trouble will she get into?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Series: A better future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618036
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Drawing on his walls

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked someone to write this after 8x09 of Arrow. I decided to try it, but, as part of my new series. I loved writing this, but it was a little tricky at first, but it got easier, it took longer than I wanted as I had three other fics, and I chose one to complete, which was Saving Oliver's soul. I hope you guys like this. I don't own anything, DC comics, DC and the CW does. Please kudos, comment, and bookmark.

Mia was in the zone as she finished her masterpiece “Done.” She exclaimed happily, smiling widely. Her masterpiece finished, and it was on a tabletop. Mia was a great artist, but she had a problem using paper as her canvas and not furniture. “What are you doing, little miss?” A male voice questioned Mia. Mia raised her head and her smile got wider, “Daddy, look what I made!” She beckoned him. Oliver walked over to his daughter, smiling at what she made “That’s good, sweetie. Very creative.” He commented nicely. “ _ At least it was on a Playskool table this time and not a wooden table, this time.” _ He thought relieved. “But now, sweetheart, it’s time for a nap.” He told her sternly. Mia pouted at that “But daddy!” She protested whiningly. Oliver shook his head “You don’t want to be cranky when mommy and William come home do you?” He asked her. Mia deflated and shook her head, “No, daddy.” She said disappointed with a pouty face. Oliver hated Mia’s pouty face because he hated to see her sad "How about after your nap, we split a cookie?” He propositioned, trying to mae her smile. Mia shook her head “The whole cookie.” She countered. Oliver looked determined “A cookie and you eat all your veggies tonight.” He counter-offered. Mia thought for a minute “Deal, daddy.” She agreed happily as he took her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around him. Grabbing the coloring box with his other hand, Oliver stood up and carried his daughter towards her room.

An hour an half later, Mia woke up and immediately got bored. A bored five-year-old Mia was not a good thing. Her mother and brother are working at Smoak tech while she’s here at home in the care of her daddy, who’s also taking care of Lucas. She had just woken up from her nap and an idea popped into her head, grabbing her crayon box, Mia stood up, went over, opened the door and looked side to side “Coast is clear.” She declared seriously. Mia ran to the right to William’s room and opened the door “Yay!” She exclaimed as she zoomed into the room. 

William's room had high shelves full of awards, a desk in a corner of the room along with a chair, two bookcases, a bedside table and a bed up against the wall. The wall next to William's bed is prime drawing space, in Mia’s opinion. 

Placing the crayon box on the bed, Mia climbed onto her brother’s bed, opened the lid and grabbed a handful of crayons and drew. Mia put a plethora of colors on William’s wall while she drew, William was lucky that he didn’t have any awards on the lower half of the wall or his desk.

Mia drew a rainbow, stick figures of her family and anything that she thought of, filling in the colors as much as she could so, no white spaces left at all, Mia didn’t even realize how long she'd been drawing until “Mia Charlotte Queen, what are you doing?” Oliver exclaimed surprised at what he's seeing. Mia turned and sat down, her legs dangling on the side of the bed “What do you mean, daddy?” She wondered innocently. Oliver looked sternly at Mia “I'm talking about your drawing on the wall.” He specified. Mia looked sheepish “Oops?” She said in the form of a question. Oliver exhaled exasperatedly “Mia, you know you're not supposed to draw on surfaces that aren’t paper.” He scolded Mia. “Why did you do this?” He inquired curiously. Mia avoided her dad’s gaze “I don’t know.” She mumbled, shrugging her shoulder. Oliver tilted her head, so she’d look at him “Why did you draw on your brother's wall?” He asked her again.

Mia shook her head “I'm not telling.” She declined. Oliver pouted “You won’t tell me?” He said somewhat sadly. Mia shook her head “Nope.” She said certainly. Oliver raised his eyebrow “Then who will you tell?” He wondered puzzled. Mia smiled at Oliver sneakily “Willie.” She answered. Oliver crossed his arms as they heard “Hey, We’re home!” Felicity called out from the living room. Oliver smiled “We’ll be right down.” He called back. Oliver gestured Mia to get up “Let’s see what your mom and Will have to say.” He told her, gesturing to follow him. Mia gulped nervously as she followed him, when they got downstairs Felicity kissed Oliver then looked at her daughter “What happened?” She asked concerned, looking at her husband and daughter worriedly. Oliver was about to tell Felicity when “MIA, WHAT THE HELL?” William yelled from his bedroom. A piercing cry echoed through the halls, Felicity exhaled “Let me guess, Mia drew on something in his room.” Felicity assumed correctly. Oliver nodded “His wall.” He winced knowingly. Felicity gasped, and looked at Mia “We will talk about this now, young lady.” She admonished. Felicity went over and grabbed Mia’s hand “Oliver, can you get Lucas while I talk to Mia.” She asked her husband sweetly. Oliver nodded “Sure.” He agreed before sprinting up the stairs towards the crying baby.

Felicity led Mia up the stairs and to her room “Sit on the bed.” She ordered calmly. Mia nodded and did what her mom told her “I’m sorry Mama.” She apologized lowly. Felicity kneeled to Mia’s level “Mia, why did you draw on your brother’s wall?” She questioned perplexed. Mia shook her head “I'm not telling.” She refused stubbornly. Felicity eyed her daughter suspiciously “Why?” She inquired. Mia smiled widely “A surprise for Willie.” She revealed mysteriously. Felicity nodded understandingly “Ok, I’ll go get your brother so you can tell him. Please, stay right there.” Felicity told Mia before leaving the room. Felicity went to William’s room “Hey, can you talk to your sister?” She asked William nicely. William ticked his jaw angrily “Why should I?” He grumbled. Felicity sat next to him on the bed “I know your mad she did this, but your dad and I tried to get Mia to tell us why she drew on your wall, but she will only tell you.” She revealed knowingly. After a few minutes of silence, William groaned “I'll talk to the little monster.” He begrudgingly agreed and left the room. 

William walked straight to Mia’s room “Hey, squirt.” He greeted her. Mia saw William and grinned at him “Willie, your home.” She exclaimed as she hugged his legs. William chuckled as he bent down and hugged her back “I missed you.” He said sincerely. William pulled away and crouched down “Mia, why did you draw on my wall?” He asked straight out. Mia bit her lip “I drew on your wall as a present so you’d visit more.” she mumbled through her lips. William looked confused “What did you say?” He asked again, not hearing her answer. Mia sighed exasperatedly “I drew on your wall as a present so you’d visit more.” She repeated louder. William looked surprised “Oh.” he said understanding. Mia didn't take it very well when William told her he was going across the country to M .I. T for college. She didn't talk to him for two days until he cornered her, but after talking to her, he thought she understood, apparently not “Mia, you know I can't come back every weekend and the drawings can’t stay on the wall.” He told her patiently. Mia’s expression soured “I know.” She said disappointed. William had an idea “How about I take some photos and print them out when I go to college I put them up?” He suggested. Mia nodded enthusiastically “Yes.” She agreed excitedly.

Brother and sister went into William's room and took several pictures of Mia’s masterpieces, along with a few of themselves they had so much fun taking the pictures they didn't realize their mom and dad were watching them “Having fun?” Felicity guessed correctly. Mia nodded “Yeah, mommy.” She answered. Agreeing, William nodded “We have plenty of pictures, you can start scrubbing the wall anytime.” He informed them. Felicity looked at Mia “Are you alright with that?” She asked calmly. Mia nodded “Yeah, Willie has pictures, so it’s fine.” She answered indifferently. Mia turned to her dad “What about my cookie?” She asked cutely. Felicity looked at her husband “Yeah, Oliver, What about her cookie.” Felicity wondered expectantly, waiting for Oliver’s answer. Oliver chuckled awkwardly “Mia, you can’t have it.” He told her. Mia groaned “Why?” She whined pouting. Oliver shook his head “You drew on Will’s wall, and as punishment, you can't have a cookie.” He declared firmly. Felicity nodded in agreement “And you won’t have any dessert. Anyway, Lucas is already in his highchair, so time to wash up for dinner.” She added. William nodded “Come on, let’s go wash up.” He urged Mia.

Both William and Mia leave, and after they’re out of sight Felicity and Oliver exhaled in relief “Thank god. That was nerve-wracking.” Oliver declared relieved. Felicity chuckled “Let’s hope Lucas isn’t like this when he’s Mia’s age.” She said hopefully. Oliver’s glared at her “You just jinxed it.” He told her. Felicity shrugged “We’ll see when the time comes.” She told him calmly. Oliver nodded “When the time comes.” He echoed before he kissed her. “Mom and Dad, are you guys coming, we’re hungry,” William called out. “Yeah, we're hungry.” Mia agreed. Lucas’s whining echoes through halls. They pulled away and sighed “Let’s get down there before they find us.” Felicity said knowingly. Oliver nodded in agreement as he snaked his arm around her waist “Let’s go.” He beckoned as they walked to dinner.

** _A few months later..._ **

When William went to college, the first things he unpacked were the picture of his family and the picture of Mia’s drawings on his wall “Dude, what are those?” His dorm mate wondered, pointing to the pictures of Mia’s drawings. William smiled proudly “Those are my sister's drawings.” He declared with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
